The Warrior, The Hero, The Doctor
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: While trapped in Scotland Yard, the three doctors try to find a way out. While thinking up ideas, Doctor 10 brings up Clara and what exactly is going on, as does the techinichally 10th doctor. Will the 11th Doctor admit to himselves the truth? (May suck, first DW fanfic)


**Hey guys! This is just a disscusion that no joke seriously should have happened in Day of the Doctor. This is the 10****th****, 11****th****, and not the doctor talking while trapped in Scotland Yard. Be sure to review for this is my very first Doctor Who fanfic EVER! Okay, enjoy!**

_"__This is insane!"_ thought the 10th Doctor, _"Something must be up if we're all together! I mean, can this get any worse?! Him…,"_ he looked to the grey haired man, _"I never wanted to see his face again! Well…my face….our face?... That version of my face?... whatever! And that guy…"_ he looked to the man carving away at a wall, _"He's basically an eleven year old in a twenty year olds body! Eleven….. ha! I think I just made a funny! What was I talking about? Oh yeah! What a pain in my a- "_

"What exactly are you doing over there?" the old man asked, pulling the 10th doctor from his thoughts.

"Trying to get us out of here…" the 11th grumbled.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Clara will figure it out in time…" he murrmured.

"Clara?" the 10th questioned, now interested, "So that's the name that goes with that lovily voice from before."

"Oh shut up…"

"No no. She sounded rather gorguse through the worm hole. Tell me, is she?"

"I said shut it…" the 11th grummbled.

"Is she young? Too young for you to answer on her looks? Had that issue a time or two…."

"Pardon?" the old man gasped, "What are either of you doing going after young women?! You're both plenty of hundreds of years older than I?! Creepy old men!"

"Oi! At least we don't look like we could be her father!"

"Ooh so you met the family!" the 10th said with the excitement of a gossiping tween, "Tell me, did she get her looks from her mother?"

"I said shut it!" the 11th snapped.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before the 11th doctor sighed heavily and sat on the floor.

"Her mother died when she was a child. She was sick, so no matter what I tried I couldn't help her. " he paused a moment than said with a soft adoring smile, "She's very beautiful. Her big brown eyes, that odd little nose of hers, when she smiles that crooked little grin of hers she gets these sweet little dimples…"

The 10th doctor was silent, for he understood. He had grown attached to so many beauties over his years. He knew what his future self was going through. But he also knew that he couldn't hold on to this Clara girl as badly as he did.

"It's a dangerous postion to be in if you recall." The 10th said, "You don't want to risk her life, but she puts herself in harms way just being with you."

"Youre teling me! Ive wacthed her die three times already!"

"What?!" the old man and 10th questioned in unison.

"How on earth is that possible?!" the old man continuied.

The 11th chuckled for a moment cracking a half smile, stareing ofF at something that wasn't there.

"That's just it." He said, "It isnt. It isnt possible….She isnt possible. I first met her in the Darlek Asylum. She had been an enterainment manager on a space ship when it crashed. Oswin she went by. Sassy thing," he said with a grin, "You'd a liked her. She had a sense of humor much like yours." His smile faded, "She was catured by darleks and spent a year baking sauphlies and thinking she was trapped when she was actually turned into one of them. She died in an explosion trying to save me….

"Later on, I was in Victorian London and had a run in with a barmaid who had a problem with snowmen. This….thing…. had caused the snow to pick up on thoughts and emotions and make them real. Anyway, thats when I found her, or rather she found me. She was the barmaid and I later found out she was doubling as a Governess for a welthy family….," He forced a painful smile " I wanted her to come with me. I had asked her," he chuckled, "And she started tearing up, saying how much she want to come. I even gave her a key to the TARDIS…..but this ice monster showed up….they dropped from several miles….the monster was destroyed instantly….I managed a bit more time with her before the universe took her from me on Christmas day….At her grave, I read her full name….It was the same woman. I knew I had to find her again.

"It was some years before I got a ring one day from a woman trying to find out where the internet had gone. It was quiet amusing for a bit. This time, I found her and brought her along for a bit…..but there was an accident inside the TARDIS….."

The 10th doctor was nearly in tears. It must have killed him to have lost the woman he had been searching for in the one place she should have been safest…

"I went back in time and managed to fix things. While she forgot everything…I still remember. I sometimes have nightmares…." He looked to the 10th, "Not about the monsters we've faced…, " he looked to the old man "Or about the monster that we are….." he looked down at his hands in his lap, "I dream that I have failed her yet again….and that the next time….she wont return. She will be gone to me forever…."

"…Have you told her this?" the old man asked.

The 11th chuckled ruefully and scoffed.

"How do I tell her?! How do I tell her that Im terrifide?! We're _Timelords_ dammit! How do I tell her that all I want to do is hold her forever when I have to out live her?! How do I tell her that…that I really _cant _protect her….?"

All was silent for a while. The air was thick with tension. The 10th was about to suggest they drop the subject when the older him spoke.

"…I grow to be a coward…"

"What?"

"Youre a coward! You have faced darleks. Cybermen, the whole lot! You've seen the birth and death of the universe! You've saved millions of planets and yet you _coware_ away from an earth _woman_!"

"Quiet you!" the 10th shouted, "Just because he isnt a _monster_ doesn't mean you can speak to him as if he were a lesser man!"

"…I am though…" the 11th said breathily, "I am a monster….Thats never going to change….We murdered our own…Men, women,….children…..we killed them all. I am a lesser man,….but then again….so are both of you…"

Just then, as akwardness fell upon them, the door swung open. A brunette girl dashed in and saw the 11th Doctor immediately. He stood, wide eyed and grinning.

"Clara!"

"Doctor!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Are you alright?"

"Never better…" he whispered, lightly kissing the top of her head.

Their reunion was cut short by the sound of a clearing throat. Clara squeeked and jumped from the 11th doctors arms. She stared at the 10th doctor for a moment, in shock.

"You…" she said, "I…I… Do I know you?"

"Hopefully you havent forgotten one of me's." the 11th said, snakeing an arm around her waist that went unnoticed to her.

"One of _you_?" she asked, looking between the two doctors.

"Hello Miss." The 10th said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, "They call me The Doctor. Regeneration 10."

"Oh." She blushed, causing the 10th to smirk at her and the 11th to glare at him.

"You mean the 11th in all tecnicalities." Another voice said, surprising Clara again.

"Who the devil are you?"

The old man stood and bowed to her.

"I am the Doctor…er…was the Doctor. Technically Regeneration 10 during the Time Wars."

Her eyes widened and she looked between the old man and the 11th for a moment.

"I never met you before…..I don't remember you...Time Wars? Wait…youre the you that did _it_…arent you?"

"Never mind that," the 11th interupted, "How did you unlock the door?"

"Yeah, how'd you manage that exactly?" the 10th asked.

"I opened it…" she answered simply.

The three doctors all looked at one another for a bit.

"Let me get this straight….The three of you have been in here for…what an hour?... and _none_ of you thought to try the door?"

**End**


End file.
